Little Blue Boy
by Picco and Han
Summary: The final fight, the one to ease the world of the androids forever. He has the power now, the confidence. Why did he fall for the bait? How did this happen? Android 17xTrunks
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**: Little Blue Boy_

**Authors**: M and Don

**Rating**: Mature

**Warnings**: Violence, Course Language, Explicit Sexual Intercourse, Homosexuality, Inter species Relationship, Abuse

**Author's Note:** M here! We hope you like our roleplay turned fanfic. M plays the haughty Android Seventeen and Don plays Trunks.

**Summary: **_The final fight, the one to ease the world of the androids forever. He has the power now, the confidence. Why did he fall for the bait? How did this happen? _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

Ah, boredom was beginning to settle in. Another geographical region wiped from the Earth, and the destruction meant absolutely nothing. Nothing to them. Death was a gift to all and life was an awful joke that needed to be punished.

Resting casually on the precipice of crumbled remains of yet _another_ shattered town were two youths. Humans to the naked eye, innocent to fools, destroyers of mankind. A bombshell of a blond with baby-blue eyes scanned the area for survivors, and found none. She sighed. **Ridiculous.** The other, a brunette of cool quality and a deeper shade of baby blue flopped on his back with a heavy thud. He laughed.

**Redundant.**

"Let's move on, Seventeen."

Cold, stoic, lifeless. Even; perfect. Her voice held nothing, wished for nothing, wanted NOTHING. A feminine skirt of denim framed her luscious hips.

"Why?" The male replied, amused beyond regard. "The boy will find us eventually. He still hates us, and I'd love to give him even more of a reason. Patience, Eighteen. Patience."

Cocky, enthusiastic, eager. Slightly the more human of the two. Laughed at everything and everyone; most of all, the young boy. Fabric of cotton hugged his body in a multitude of colors: white, black, orange, and blue.

She hitched the corner of her small lip and scowled.

"Fine, have it your way. It's so stupid, Seventeen, stupid. He's just another one of those low-life's. I don't see why you both-"

"The boy is my kill. My toy." Seventeen grinned mischievously, folding his arms under his head. "I've claimed him. Just like you claimed his master. The one you referred to as cute, remember?"

A survivor peaked their head out from amongst rubble. The soulless blond whose face was framed by her long locks blasted them with the tip of her finger without a second thought. She smiled briefly at the development and shook her head. Blood painted the walls. It was nothing, just another insect.

"Do as you like, silly boy." Eighteen clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth. "You're so boring."

Seventeen laughed in her direction with no regard to any emotion she may or may of not have felt. A ridiculous game, but it was _his. _

Both parted without a shared glance and the remaining Android turned over to hide his eyes from the sun and doze off. How glad he was to be rid of her, even if she was his sister. She could wipe out the rest of the human race, Seventeen simply did not give a fuck.

"..."

Seventeen's eyes fluttered closed like a careless human, clouded by rubble and an air of doomed destruction.

The chill in the air cut through his denim jacket with the speed he flew at. Not even the sound of birds reached his ears. They were around here then.

Dropping lower, Trunks moved threw the air with more caution. Frustration boiled within, why couldn't he find them when he was ready for them? Lifeless monsters.

Clenching his teeth, Trunks rounded a corner. Barren, lifeless. Like everything else. What caught his eye was the smoke from the pavement, blood not too far from the location.

Dropping down to the pavement, Trunks tensed. He could swear that the scent of death was close.

Seventeen stretched, and turned on his side. Tucked himself into a fetal position, oblivious to the young demi-saiyan coming for what could be his life.

The humans, the countless lives he and his twin crushed like clay left him empty. Bored. Was there something more to all of this drivel?

None of them fought back anymore. Not like that boy with a head full of silver hair. Excitement bubbled in his veins at the thought of the youth, causing the android to grin.

It'd been months since they last had seen his face. Him. Hm. Him...hmm, Trunks, was it?

Yes...

Seventeen's long eyelashes fluttered.

The boy was most likely hiding, just like the other humans had. Dead? Probably not. The boy was far too stubborn to bow his head and die like a fool.

No...Trunks was above that. Above them all. Just a little.

_'I'm getting soft.'_

The corner cut off view of the area behind the next building, wreckage littering the ground within view.

The smoke drew him closer, they would be near, he just needed to find where.

Looking up, he checked the sky and ridges of blown and destroyed buildings.

He recalled a cat once caught up by a hawk, Gohan had instilled a lesson from it. Even though the cat had a chance, if it didn't look everywhere, something could still catch the predator and make it prey.

Pressing his back to the brick, he slowly rose up into the air, palms brushing the stone.

Color caught his eye at the edge of his view, part of a wall blocking a complete view as to who or what it was. Holding his breath, Trunks drifted forward and higher.

One. Only one of them!

Head snapping around, Trunks glanced around for the female. Of the two, she was the worse temperament, quick to fight dirty.

Bringing his hands forward, he readied a ki blast, eyes still darting around for the enemy that had to be waiting.

Why use her brother as bait though?

Inhale. Cool air burned his lungs. Was he lucky enough to have them finally separated?

Exhale fear, this was his chance, yet he held still, ki warming his palms.

Ears burned to hear the blonde, anything.

Eighteen had been long gone, miles behind her now, going for...hm, clothes, maybe. It was all she'd ever talked about. Like she needed more of those damned things. Maybe it was a blond thing. In a dying world you'd think a woman would think of something else, but no. The android smirked mockingly.

Seventeen swallowed habitually, much like he'd seen humans do. Opened his baby-blue eyes, and rolled back over to stare at the empty, lifeless sky.

The destruction, the pain, the worthlessness of the human condition, he'd seen it all. Maybe other planets would be different.

Eighteen was not programmed to destroy other life, or other planets. Just humans.

Was it curiosity? Hah! A ridiculous, human emotion. The android had no use for them. None at all like the boy's.

"Hn," he'd said to no one. Sat up, supported by his the grooves of his elbows.

A cold wind traveled by then, causing the android's short raven hair to whip back and forth. Directly in front of his eyes. With little or no thought, he'd tucked several strands back behind the shell of his tiny ears with the precision that only a machine of death could know.

One breath out, ki singing from his palms and sailing towards the machine.

The image of the dragon turning the counterparts of the androids into humans flashed through his mind as he watched for a second more to the path the energy flew.

Blinking out of the spot, Trunks rushed back around the building, stilling on the farthest side of its war torn shape.

Eyes racked the sky for the blonde once more before tipping his head around the corner, hair spilling over like a sheet. A cloud of dirt blew up into the air, clouding any chance to see the android.

Searching the area with his eyes, Trunks saw nothing.

That meant little with them.

For all he knew, this was one of their traps.

The blast hit him like a pile of bricks. Bricks on fire. Straight for the head.

Seventeen barely recovered in time to avoid most of it, the ki skidding across his neck, past his orange scarf. He flipped eight feet back via one hand, urging his body to work faster than usual.

The ball of ki thudded behind him, thundering into a large building that had all but survived most of their previous assaults. What a pity. Seventeen smirked, landing back on his feet easy with a light thud.

Smoke clouded his field of vision vision. Clever. No matter, there were ways to get around it.

Seventeen flipped his hair back nonchalantly, casually floating up into the air, higher and higher; searching for the attacker.

"Come out," he called out evenly, cold and calm. "I simply must repay you for your little gift!"

Glanced at the scarf about his neck and scoffed. Half torn to shreds.

Baby blue eyes narrowed into slits, a touch angry.

"Hn. Stupid fool ruined my scarf. I just stole this off of some pathetic human today!"

"That wasn't a gift!"

He was stronger now, yet the androids still caused him pause.

Breathing in deeply, Trunks forced his heart to stop racing.

If he kept his head on straight, he wouldn't be the one running away.

Soaring up into the sky, he bolted up at the last half, the faint memory of reaching the rooftop of a building before only to nearly have his head blown off.

Hair brushing his shoulders, it didn't come to the forefront of his mind that a few months wouldn't have his hair this long.

Fixing cold eyes on the android, he shifted into an offensive stance.

"Oh.." Seventeen felt a grin pull at his thin lips. "So, it's you. The kid."

Idly, the Android pulled at the end of the orange fabric from his pale neck and tossed it to the ground. Anger forgotten.

It had been some time since they'd last met. Both of them had barely escaped from it; it had left their clothes favorite torn, and the human drained of life.

The human, Trunks, had escaped by his own doing. Eighteen none the wiser. He'd told his sister that he thought he heard something, a rumble perhaps, and led her "there."

Seventeen told himself that he did it for the preservation of a challenge. It was all he could tell himself to rationalize it all.

"Have you come to play? I've got all day."

Flipped his raven hair back, leering at the youth pointedly. Flicked a thumb across his lips and placed his hands on his hips unassumingly.

"I have a name."

The annoyance nearly made him twitch.

"Only you would, considering you lack a real life."

Eyes followed the thumb for a breath of time.

This wasn't the same time line! There was no changing these two!

A soft growl rose from deep in his chest. He wasn't a kid anymore.

"You need to be stopped. For good."

"Hn. How rude of you." Seventeen tilted his head, smirk fading slightly. "Boy."

The Android began circling the human lazily, looking him over. Trunks' silver hair had grown longer, touching his broad shoulders, and the deep expression on his face gave away a more seasoned self of self.

Impressive.

"It's true," Seventeen agreed, stopping directly behind the human. "You have grown, there is no denying that.."

His silky voice hitched with a sensual rivet, his own enthusiasm surprising even himself.

"I look forward to testing your..."

Seventeen licked his lips, emphasizing the next word, syllable by syllable.

"Talentssss."

Eyes widened, shock clear on his face.

"W-what?"

A lump formed in his throat, heart drumming in his ears.

Quickly, Trunks scowled as his mind set about figuring out what meanings could be taken from that. Mainly anything that didn't involve blood going south for him.

Heat rushed to his face and he cursed himself for blushing so easily.

Pulling in his stance, Trunks rose his arms higher, one ready for a block, the other a jab or vice versa. He held a left hander's stance, faking a favoring of the right as an illusion. Something he'd learned from his Father. Pretend what was stronger as the weaker limb.

Eyes following Seventeen, he tensed farther, not daring to turn to keep his back from him. The android was messing with him was all, nothing more.

"I'm curious for you," Seventeen said simply, drifting forward. Bluntly ignoring the guard the human held, instead observing the sides of his face, almost seeing the wheels turning. His smooth words had stunned the teen to silence. Good.

Seventeen hooked his right hand around Trunks' left wrist, pausing politely. Tightened.

"I'd like to see your face," the meta-human quipped. "Before we fight...if you don't mind."

He'd tilted his head patiently, a curtain of black falling over an eye of baby blue.

"Don't worry. I don't want to kill you just yet!"

"I kind of like that glare you give me..."

This was not coded into his function, his memory. When Seventeen was human, he was capable of curiosity - he wasn't supposed to feel it at all now. Or so that bastard Gero told him.

Seventeen's tongue curled behind his teeth achingly. Maybe if they proceeded with the game, he'd find out more. More than this.

Nothing seemed to want to move.

A frustrated growl, what was he talking about?

Tipping his head back, tongue darting out without conscious thought, wetting his bottom lip, Trunks forced a look of pride.

He felt like a rabbit, heart racing as it was.

Steeling his face, he locked his eyes onto the android's face.

"Stop...toying with me..."

Kami, it was so hard to speak around that lump in his throat.

Swallowed.

The itch of material on his wrist under the grip becoming noticeable.

The cool breeze pulling at his hair as he fought to breath at all.

The Android brought the human's wrist down fully, with a bit of added pressure of course.

The cool breeze freed his vision. Utilizing this, his face crept closer, pale blue eyes piercing a deep sea blue.

"Why?" Eighteen asked curiously, "you've been giving me such interesting reactions so far, new ones in fact."

A hand, black fabric torn at the sleeve, rose inconspicuously to grip the Trunks' other wrist. Twisted it down, this time behind his back.

"And I don't think you entirely hate this,"

Seventeen squeezed tautly for emphasis.

"Your heartbeat is racing," the Android hummed. "are you malfunctioning?"

He made sure to keep a point of the distance, creating a delicious friction.

A wider smirk pulled at his lips, showing the ghost of pearl white, perfect teeth.

He felt like he was 14 all over again, toyed with by the two as he tried to destroy them until he'd realized the hopelessness of it.

Pulling against the android's hold, he found his muscle freezing up, lacking strength.

_Damn it! He was stronger then this!_

"I'm not a machine! I don't malfunction!"

Swallowing down his heart, his stomach clenched, feeling like he'd swallowed a bag of stones.

Looking away, Trunks refused to meet the android's eyes.

Focusing instead on the bare look of his throat, listening to his own harsh breathing. It was smooth, flawless like the rest of him.

_Move, damn it!_

Fight or flight failed him, frozen in place as muscles trembled against the mind's screams to move. Why was he letting his one chance to kill him slip away?

Seventeen's face drifted forward, closing the space just a bit between them, and allowed his head to bow. Enough so that an ear was close enough to listen to the humans pulse.

It was racing.

"Yes, yes," the Android purred velvetly. "Of course you're not..my apologies."

He grasped the arm twisted behind the teen, and pressed it into his back. Delicious.

Loosened his hold on the other arm as to not bruise that pretty, tan skin. At the same time, he blew a puff of air into Trunks ear, pushing and pushing to see how he'd react.

Despite his struggles...Seventeen knew that the kid was just as curious as he was. If he wasn't, well, Seventeen would convince him that he was.

One way or another.

Baby-blue eyes sparkled with resolve.

Fingers twitched, clenching as muscles spasmed between his shoulder blades, the shudder failing to be suppressed.

_Too close, he was too close!_

Back arching, chest lifting, Trunks followed the position of his arm's fold and pin, easing the chance of increased pain.

He had to be back in the time chamber, dreaming. _**Had to**__!_

Clenching his eyes shut, the sudden intense awareness of the android's body heat rolled over his skin.

Shit, this was real.

His dreams they didn't have body heat, back then he didn't know they were first human then turned into monsters.

"W-why are you doing this?" Voice cracking, trembled in depth, nearly rasping in sound.

Eyes opened, a shivering breath pulled into his lungs, jaw clenching.

The smell of dirt, water and the hint of fuel circled the area, slipped into his lungs and brushed his taste buds.

"I've told you already, handsome." the Android countered with a voice smooth and casual, "I am curious for you. What you are, who you are. Is that so hard to understand?"

Seventeen pressed his lips into a thin line, nostrils exhaling a tiny puff of air against the tanned neck of the teen. That particular brush of contact was unplanned, yet it serviced the meta-human well.

The human was sweating lusciously, Seventeen observed. His sensors did not pick up any sense of fear, just confusion.

If the meta-human's heartbeat still functioned beyond his control, he suspected that it would be racing too.

Suddenly, the Android twisted the arm in front of Trunks to join the other in the back. Bound together by an iron grip.

The free hand traveled up the human's hip, lips gingerly brushing aside long silvery locks.

Seventeen grinned approvingly, pausing at Trunks' neckline. Hummed.

"I really like what you've done with the hair," the meta-human commented. "It suits you. And your strength, it's tripled. You're so much stronger, more than your friend Gohan ever was."

He threaded fingertips in those long locks, smoothing them back. Still not quite meeting Trunks' navy blue eyes.

"What do you think he would say if he saw you like this?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title**__: Little Blue Boy_

**Authors**: M and Don

**Rating**: Mature

**Warnings**: Violence, Course Language, Explicit Sexual Intercourse, Homosexuality, Inter species Relationship, Abuse

**Author's Note:** M here! We hope you like our roleplay turned fanfic. M plays the haughty Android Seventeen and Don plays Trunks.

**Summary:** In this chapter, Seventeen tempts Trunks with a simple kiss. Will Trunks give in?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_"What would he say if he saw you like this?" _

A hitch of breath, confusion doubling with everything suddenly making sense as to his purpose.

Fingers clenching, nails digging into the flesh of his palms, Trunks tipped his head away from the android.

"He'd take your head off."

The venom dripped, pupils narrowed in anger. Just as quickly the anger faded, died like a trapped animal.

Killing the androids for Gohan, killing **her **for Gohan, was his top priority.

Twisting his body, Trunks suddenly fought against the hold on his wrists, feeling only the pinching of flesh into bone within the hold. Pain closed off his throat, the ache of his heart only increased with each passing thought of his teacher.

Turning his arm, he forced the limb to painfully turn in the hold, forcing the grief back with physical pain.

Closing his eyes, Trunks stilled.

"What do you know?"

_Do you even know my name, asshole?_ Trunks almost grinned at that thought.

"What do I know?" Seventeen tipped his head back mockingly, repeating the question. "About you?"

_'So, that got the kid riled up. Perfect, he's even hotter when he's fired up,'_

The hold on the youth's vice grip loosened slightly, the Android not quite understanding why he allowed it. He'd never afforded an allowance to his other victims. But then, his other victims were not as beautiful as this one...

Seventeen scooted closer, readjusting their position so that their eyes met. One, at least - the other hid behind a curtain of black.

Eyes locking, Trunks glared, eyebrows folding inward with confusion.

He was almost being gentle..?

Tipping his chin up, annoyance pulled at him.

"What else would I be talking about? You're the one that's curious."

The android was pulling his mind every which way.

The play of his hair caught his eyes. The tilt to cover the one eye reminded him of women playing coy. The grip on his wrists wasn't anywhere close to being female, his mind taunted him.

_Damn, did he know what he was doing? _

Muscles twitched, pulled against the hold to free his arms without much thought.

Curiosity held his body from trying too hard, mind working to figure out what the android was up to.

"Now now," the meta-human chided. "You're not in any position to be asking me questions."

Seventeen winked, hardly noticing Trunks' attempt to take back his hands. Another gust of wind fled past them, this time past Seventeen's face and Trunks' hair.

He didn't react, instead, the meta-human brought his face closer, just inches away from the human's eyes.

"So, tell me," he asked, "why do female and male humans come close like this to kiss one another? Is it some sort of foreplay or are they trying to seal a deal?"

Seventeen blew a tiny faint puff of air in the kid's face purposely, reminding him yet of their close proximity. How he couldn't get away.

_Shut down. Shut down and ignore him!_

Heart ignoring the pleas to slow, it raced faster, numbing most of his hearing.

The air felt cold on what skin showed, hair slipping into his vision.

Stilling like a statue, Trunks reworked his words to make sense.

"Proximity."

Air failed to fill his lungs quite right, seeming to escape the knowledge it needed to be taken in, to breath right. The smell of energy danced under his nose. Pupils dilated without notice.

"It heightens the senses. I-I guess it could be considered teasing or foreplay."

Stupid. Stupid!

He voice lost strength near the end.

Swallowing hard, he forced his voice to still.

"I thought you didn't watch humans, only destroyed us."

"Oh," Seventeen purred. "You'd be surprised at what we can do,"

He blinked slowly, lips parted. Took in Trunks' expression, studying every detail of the demi-saiyan's face, from the sea blue eyes to the defined creases that gave away experience. The meta-human almost found himself lost in those eyes, marveling at the specimen glaring back at him.

"Especially me."

Seventeen twisted Trunks' chiseled arms behind his back, one hand cuffing both wrists together.

He grasped the teen's chin, adjusting the youth's face back and forward so that the android could inspect him. Very, very closely.

"Have you ever been kissed before, kid?"

The meta-human's breath tickled Trunks' skin purposely.

"You wouldn't know how to either way."

Embarrassment colored his face, eyes shifting down to the android's lips over and over.

Jaw clenched under the machine's touch.

It felt like a jack rabbit was fighting to escape from his ribcage.

Shudder running down his spine, Trunks forced his eyes away, glaring instead into pale blue eyes.

Seventeen paused, as if considering something. Stared at the captive with burning eyes.

"Why don't you show me, saiyan?" he taunted with a smirk. "I just may reward you for your efforts with freedom."

The meta-human jerked Trunks chin very very very lightly for emphasis.

"That way, you can see if I'm really less human than you."

Something thundered in his chest, an unusual tightening sensation. Seventeen recalled, from his readings, that Trunks felt a similar feeling.

How foreign. How odd. How disgustingly human.

Eyes narrowing, a low growl rose up.

"I know you are less human."  
><em><br>One stupid action, meaningless._

Pride dared him to one up the machine, show him just what the hell he held wasn't to be mistaken for a weak animal.

The words stopped his heart in the same moment, doubling its speed the next second.

Fine!

Swallowing hard, Trunks jerked his head forward, the android's grip be damned.

Lips pressed firmly to Seventeen's. Inexperience washed over his mind in that moment, reminding him that he didn't know how to deepen a kiss or what that truly meant.

Seventeen almost recoiled, unused to the contact. Instead, he haphazardly gripped Trunks' face closer, experimentally twisting their lips together. A smacking sound followed, cutting into the silence.

He'd seen humans do this millions of times, especially during the last few short seconds of their lives.

Mimicking what he'd learnt expertly, a hand slid from his face and gripped the demi-saiyan by the back of his head. Fingers threaded and tangled themselves in silver strands.

Trunks soft lips were invigorating. Wet and warm and inviting, much unlike anything else. The rest of the world greeted Seventeen with angry roars and fearful eyes. Just like this saiyan had, and now, he'd begrudgingly allowed Seventeen close.

Hn. These human like feelings were starting to get under his skin.

Even so, Seventeen prolonged the kiss, guiding a tongue along Trunks dark lips. Seventeen had never done this before, didn't have the data stored within, and yet, all of it seemed to stem from somewhere else.

An eyebrow twitched unwittingly, and the meta-human grappled the demi-saiyan closer.

Heart thundering in his ears, Trunks clenched his eyes closed tighter.

Lips parted with a groan.

The feeling of his tongue over his lips pulled another groan from his throat.

Pressing closer, his mind screamed against the action.

Biceps flexed, shoulders tensed, pulling against the hold on him.

The breeze rushed against his body, unnoticed with the sudden heat rising within.

Seventeen pressed forward, roughly biting Trunks swollen lips with calculated precision. Somewhere along the line, the meta-human had pulled down the teen's navy-blue jacket from the shoulder. It hung limply, forgotten.

He drank in Trunks every noise, every action like water, silently amused by his exaggerated responses. Guided a hand over the rock hard abs under the thin material of his black shirt, daring not yet to touch him so closely.

The action sobered the Android. Quickly, he shoved the kid and blasted off, leaving no trace behind.

Seventeen had all the information he needed for now. Though he hungered for more in a strange cynical way, why not wait? Maybe, just maybe, the saiyan would seek him out.

"You have to be kidding me!"

Licking his lips, felt the odd tenderness to them as the air circled him.

It mocked with its cool touch, empty like the space in front of him.

Flying up higher, Trunks cursed at the emptiness of the air.

Ki flew from his hand in the direction Seventeen had flown in.

Pissed, that was the right name for the feeling.

Letting gravity drag him down, Trunks kept slightly above the street level.

Curiosity sparked, everything felt flipped upside down.

"Stupid. How could I do that?"

Fingers touched lips, eyes downcast in thought.

Seventeen powered faster and faster, putting more and more space between them like his existence very depended on it.

Feelings bubbled in the cave of his throat, threatening to escape from their nest. No no no. This would not do, he was starting to feel things; disgusting human things.

Though Trunks had grown stronger by leaps and bounds, Seventeen observed, there was still that sense of insecurity. Every seasoned warrior had them (but not Seventeen, oh no), but few wore them on their sleeves. All it took was kiss to bring them out.

All of it seemed very familiar. The meta-human skidded to a stop suddenly, head jerking forward. Too familiar.

Seventeen looked back at the empty air with cold eyed, searching for something he did not know.

Soaring through the city, street signs standing, others used as target practice, Trunks payed little attention to it all. All the damage caused by the one he'd kissed.

What was wrong with him?

Eyes narrowing, he debated hunting the android down.

He wanted answers, or was it that he wanted something else?

Clenching his eyes shut, Trunks cursed under his breath. Confusion clouded his thoughts.

Eyes snapping open, Trunks blasted off towards the area Seventeen had disappeared.

If he had to, he'd break his skull for the answers he wanted.

Seventeen brought himself to the ground, feet first. Walked amongst the wreckage, avoiding rubble and broken vehicles on the way.

"Stupid kid," he mumbled bemusedly. Human beings were so fickle, so strange, so _ridiculous_. The meta-human laughed silkily under his breath at the absurdness of it all.

To take a life by his own choice brought the Android immeasurable amounts of satisfaction; glad to be able to snuff out another piece of the human _plague _was what he thrived on, and yet, giving jetted a new sensation in him. The way the warrior moaned and gasped for more instead of begging for less.

The shoelace of one of Seventeen's converses caught on the metal of a gray piece of rubble, causing him to trip and land on his perfect face.

"Oh how nice," a blast of ki blew it away, gone. On the way, he'd seated himself against the wall of a building; hidden amongst shadows. It was time to rest for a while; the location was certainly secure enough.

Checking his watch, Trunks scowled, he probably passed the android already.

Stopping within the clouds, Trunks wondered if the androids where even in the same city now.

Time had flown off at the same speed his anger had.

Circling back around, Trunks watched the damaged world under him for signs of life.

He kept an eye open for a convenience store, hunger getting the better of him.

Seventeen's eyelids fell closed, heavy as metal gates. The strange rush left the Android feeling more restless, more tired, more _drained _of an essence he didn't realize he had.

Androids did not dream, no, but they did have flashes of the past. Events that had already occurred.

He thought of him, how his glare tried to burn a hole through him, and how the demi-saiyan called his taught. Crushed their lips together, when he could've powered up and broke away.

That silver hair, the smile he caught once, his undying resolve to protect a race that was doomed for extinction anyway...

Seventeen shifted, as if going through the motions of the moment once again. Over and over, as if he were rewinding a video tape and pressing play again and again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Little Blue Boy

**Authors**: M and Don

**Rating**: Mature

**Warnings**: Violence, Course Language, Explicit Sexual Intercourse, Homosexuality, Inter species Relationship, Abuse

**Author's Note:** Is anybody even reading this story? Anyways, M here! We hope you like our roleplay turned fanfic. M plays the haughty Android Seventeen and Don plays Trunks.

**Summary: **_In this chapter, the destined duo meet again to see how far they can push fate and each other. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>  
><em>

It was almost as if the androids had disappeared over night. Trunks had gone home a couple hours before nightfall and the radio hadn't sounded once between the time he'd crashed into his bed to the time he slipped back out of the house, Mother warning him to be safe.

The middle of the city greeted him, the air warmer with the new day. Dust rolled over the pavement, clothing ripped and burnt following after it.

Not even a stray cat around these days to hiss at him.

Lifting a hand, he brushed back his hair, wondering if anyone was still around these parts.

Bringing down a resolve, Trunks brought his eyes to the clear sky, checking for them.

It was a quiet day, one rare in its place in his memory.

Looking over the streets, Trunks took to hovering over the pavement, slipping through one after another with little sign of life.

Still safely nested among newer rubble, a meta-human remained hidden, pure and clean like none of it's filth ever touched him. Black hair framed his angular face, innocently, as if he were an inanimate china doll.

Eighteen had been miles away, somewhere else shopping, most likely. Seventeen swallowed mid-exhale (hibernation?), sensing this.

Seventeen had traveled some on foot, and stopped to rest once again, not even bothering with the pathetic humans along the way. They hadn't recognized the pale android, as he'd changed clothes along the way - a leather outfit complete with a blue bandanna wrapped about his neck.

Sighing, Trunks wondered if he'd find anyone. Almost wished the android 17 was around.

From the corner of his eye, the draw of material in wreckage drew him to look closer. The sight of the last had been a skeleton under rubble, dress catching the breeze and dancing with life the wearer no longer had.

The clean look of the form caused a frown to pull at his lips.

Stopping just short of the being's feet, Trunks stilled, breath hitching.

Suddenly he wished it had been another child in rubble, long dead and not **him**.  
><em><br>He could blast him right here. Finish him off without a fight._

The peaceful image he held was wrong. 

Nothing so evil should look so innocent!

Kneeling, fingers reached out, considering wrapping around his throat and choking him.

A hard swallow, his hand moved on its own to brush the hair that covered his one eye all the time back behind his ear. Stilled his hand by his face, taking in the ageless perfection of this monster. He looked younger then himself, flawless without wrinkles or wear to his face. No veteran look of a warrior, just the image of a young punk.

Seventeen barely stirred when the human with saiyan blood had caressed him so, almost...gently. The touch was soothing, a welcome greeting; it had to of been Trunks.

He'd inhaled nonchalantly, catching an intermingled scent of spice and salt.

Baby blue eyes revealed themselves inconspicuously, when pale lids lifted. Seventeen observed the warrior subtly, frowning at that frown.

"Smile," Seventeen commented, smirking flirtatiously, leaning into the featherlight touch. "a wary frown doesn't suit a beautiful face like yours."

Started, Trunks pulled back, nearly landing on his ass.

"I'd smile if you were actually funny."

He was caught in those eyes, the look in them not quite lifeless.

Hair fell in his face, forced a scowl as his head tipped down.

"Hmm..." Seventeen's melodic voice rumbled, and he went to push back that cursed curtain of hair that always made itself a nuisance.

He smirked deviously, white teeth catching sunlight.

"So, you freed my tunnel vision of my beautiful hair," he scooted near the kid, "I think I'll return the favor."

Seventeen went to cup the human's face, an illusion - instead, tucked those gorgeous silver locked behind his sharp ears. His touch lingered for a few moments teasingly before yanking back.

"You should try to kill me, kid. I'm not a nice guy, remember?"

For extra effect and emphasis, the meta-human grasped Trunks' chin and tilted his jaw up to meet his own ambivalent eyes.

Glaring, Trunks pressed forward, confidence suddenly filling him.

"Maybe I will, when you answer my question, if you want."

Reaching out fingers slipped under his jawline, brushed under the material to the soft flesh hidden there. Traced the tendons to the jaw and back to the spine, stopping there. Cupping the flesh on the side of his neck, he was warmer then the skin under his hand, Trunks realized.

"What's with the bandana's all the time?"

Tipping his head, Trunks fought against himself, one part telling him to bring that head forward and break in against his knee, the other whispering to see just how confused he could make the android.

"Questions?" Seventeen raised a thick eyebrow, amusement lining his eyes. "Why not, I suppose. I'll answer what you like, for a price."

The meta-human urged into the demi-saiyan's touch, licking his lips with a sensual edge. He watched curiously as the kid touched and petted, growing increasingly intrigued by the second. His fingertips were soft and pleasant on his skin; strange ripples of relief and soothe followed every touch.

Seventeen hadn't the urge to kill in days - the tussle of nerves taunted, reminding him of this.

He blinked slowly, eyes traveling from the wandering hand back to the kid's steel blue eyes. Such intensity.

Licked his lips again, exaggerated motions, saying little else to fill the silence. Trunks would bend by his will, not the other way around.

"I could take what I want from you, but that wouldn't benefit either of us..."

'Us' was tensed, ending in a slither via tongue.

"You're not in a position to threaten."

Ki rose enough to ripple clothing and toy with his hair with its sudden pressure rising around him.

Eyes followed his tongue's movements, noticed the invitation towards them.

Tipping his chin up, Trunks kept his grip on the android's neck, despite his annoyance, that move was his.

"Or name a trade off."

Bringing his other hand forward, he brought the android's chin up in a sharp jerk. Didn't care that the being could fight back. The fact he was touching the his childhood boogeyman and knowing he was stronger then him was a rush on its own.

"Now, I want to know why you always wear this?"

Seventeen dropped his hands from the youth, rested them at his sides. Smirked. Allowed himself to be manhandled like a rag doll. Of all the questions the kid could ask, Trunks wanted to know why Seventeen wore a _scarf_.

Not the seven wonders of the world, the years of destruction, why he and Eighteen took their friend's lives...

This. His bandanna.

"Well." Seventeen said simply. "I quite like them. Always have. It's not in my programming, only another preference from my last life..."

He let out a puff of air against Trunks' face, licking his lips yet again.

"Why? Do you like them too, handsome?"

_Past life?_

Eyes scanning over his face, Trunks tried to find anything besides the basic look that said anything of being human.

He recalled Eighteen mentioning it in the other time line.

"I wanted to know if you were hiding something with it."

Fingers smoothed over the knot in the back. The ends almost giving the android a 'wrapped present' appearance.

Slipping it off, Trunks pulled his hands back, taking the scarf with him.

Hands slightly trembled as he held it, eyes locked on the bare throat.

Tongue teased over his bottom lip, wetting it slightly.

"So...if I took this scarf, you'd find another?"

_If I made a game of taking them every time, would you get annoyed?_

The thought amused him, smirk lining his lips.

Seventeen tickled a hand over the exposed flesh lazily. Watched the demi-saiyan react under lidded eyes heavy lidded eyes, breath hitching.

"Hmmm..." the meta-human's eyes traveled up the human's body, from his hands were to his stolen scarf lain, crumpled, and past that chiseled chest, and into those mysterious eyes. Took his time, ogling the kid with an intense stare that flickered with hungry desire.

"You don't want something better?"

The half saiyan had pure power, immense amounts of it - maybe even more than him - but he had wits. Whatever Seventeen wanted, he took. He smirked and drew his gaze purposely to the boys lips, not quite looking him in the eye like before.

"Your suggestion?"

Shifting back, he slipped the scarf into his pocket. Readjusted his footing, knocking his boot against Seventeen's thigh.

He took no notice, eyes stilling on the android's face, flush painting his own at the blunt way he was looked over.

How his confidence just slipped away to the sudden feeling of being prey again, Trunks couldn't figure it out.

He didn't quite like it, nor did he quite hate it with the change the feeling held.

Different. New.

Curiosity flickered as his heart picked its pace.

Seventeen staggered to his feet, engaging in a mini-staring contest with the young warrior. The kid was falling weak under the stare...

_Heh._

Good. The easy form of dominance over the youth pleased Seventeen.

"Nuh uh ah," the Android tsked, curling a finger childishly. "You've already taken your boon, now it is my turn to collect"

He reached for Trunks, slowly, hand ghosting up a wrist, chin, and finally to the back of his neck. Grasped the back of his head via hair and jerked the teen to a closer proximity.

Seventeen was close enough to feel his breath, hot to him. Human. Slurred, unprecedented, _sloppy._

With one swift motion, his slim digits tore the front of the black tanktop hidden behind the denim jacket. He'd brought the two neatly cut strips it to his lips and licked fabric like a cat, slow and seductive.

Their hot gaze hadn't broken.

Seventeen's blue eyes narrowed temptingly.

Stumbling to his feet, Trunks narrowed his eyes.

Stepped back slightly, Trunks shifted his body to entrap the android between the broken wall and himself.

Dropped his arms, everything spoke of being ready to pounce the android.

Tension rolled through his muscles, hardening them under his jacket.

Took a step forward, boxing in the space the android could move.

"I never said it was a trade off."

Tongue tracing his lips, Trunks exhaled, felt like a bulldog off its leash.

Breathed in the sharp electrical scent that the android carried.

Seventeen stood his ground, staring lucidly at the kid bemusedly like he'd just been stung in the neck by a tiny bee.

They were closer now, more than before, and Seventeen wasn't the one that made it so. Humans were so crass and careless in dire situations.

"Oh, I know," Seventeen said calmly, "I made it so."

Daringly, the meta-human traced the abs of the teen's chest, starting with the exotic sixpack. Skin rippled under Seventeen's touch, as if daring him to continue. He hummed appreciatively. A curtain of midnight fell in front of blue eyes, revealing only one to stare at him. Digits urged in, tracing the curves of the warriors fine pecks. Pressed a smooth palm over the human organ known as the heart, fascinated.

"I remember having a functioning one of these as a human. Although, I rather like yours, all frantic like that. Hah."

Seventeen grinned, egging him on.

"Just makes you hotter."

Shudders ran through his body, pressed into the touch without thinking the action through.

"My name's Trunks. Not 'kid'."

Boxed the android in, forced his body against the wall.

He couldn't deny the racing of his heart, the thundering of it in his ears. Breath hitching, caught in his throat, Trunks leaned in, stopping a breath from those smooth lips that taunted and tortured him so much.

Kept his eyes open, flicking them down to his lips, heart clenching and stomach twisting with nerves. This wasn't a deal to free himself, it would mean something if the android kissed him now. Hair slipped forward, like silk to frame his face once more.

Placing a hand on the wall, let the bite of the brick hold him to the moment.

Seventeen just smirked at the youth, surprise hidden behind an amused mask. He didn't expect Trunks to be so forward, at least not so soon. Here was a warrior, one deprived of touch and love and intimacy, stepping up to the plate and laying it all on the line to an Android that was pretty much the exterminator of humanity.

"Oh?" the meta-human whispered, gripping the youth's chiseled chest that put his own to shame. "You could have fooled me, Trunks. You've been acting like a child, skipping around attraction and needs and everything else. Like... you're above it all."

He'd placed a tender kiss to the corner of Trunks lips; featherlight. Mocking his every insecurity in every way possible.

"If you are a man, boy, prove it. This time, without your fists."

Voice remained even, calculated, daring, sensual and velvet. It was all he had, all he could have as a weapon in his disadvantageous position.

"Show me the ways of a hybrid if you dare."

"Shut up."

The faintest of growls vibrated through his chest as he clenched his eyes shut, catching the android's lips. Pressed harder against his lips, tongue brushing over his lips as he recalled Seventeen doing before.

The faintest tremble gave way to nerves in his hand as he pressed it against the smaller body, felt thin ribs and small muscle tone through the material.

Dragged his hand back to feel the muscles of his lower back, rolled fingers in a loose massage. Something he'd seen Goku do while holding Chichi close.

At the force of the sudden kiss, the meta-human's slender head bounced against rubble unexpectedly. The pain was nothing to his mightiness, a small pin-prick.

He moaned like a fool, electricity igniting from grips and kisses and tongues. The friction was delicious even when it burned just like wildfire. Breath was in short supply, and for some reason, Seventeen craved it - wanted it - needed it with each step. He gasped against the demi-saiyan's lips, pulling away and slamming into again and again. Couldn't decide which mattered more.

And this was supposed to be _his_ game.

Seventeen paused, baiting the demi-saiyan forward and then when the time was ripe, he caught that inexperienced tongue - and bit into it. Semi-hard, semi-soft.

Hands grasped fistfuls of the obnoxious short-cut denim jacket, and jerked Trunks forward, enveloping tongue again. Did so, angrily, whatever he could to ignore how tender the teen touched him.

Half growl, half whimper, the bite unexpected and unwanted.

The sounds coming from Seventeen encouraged everything in his being.

Hands became firmer, confident in their actions. Running down to lift the shirt at the hem, fingers meeting cooler flesh as he explored his lean stomach. So small for a sadistic murderer.

Pupils blown, Trunks pulled away from the android's mouth, lips finding his throat. Soft, inexperienced kisses that fell quickly over exposed flesh.

Hands stroked up the front of his body, traveling back to press his smaller body completely to his own. Arms locked behind the android in their hold on his flesh, lips parting to pull in excited gasps of air between each airy kiss.

"Y...you," the meta-human rasped, grasping for the back of Trunks' mane of hair. Tugged assertively, before pressing those lips deeper. Curled a leg around one of the youth's wiry, muscled ones. Intruded by a familiar poke, one he'd placed from a memory; hazy. Primal, spur of the moment, blurred...

Trunks' assertive motions pulled him back from a warm fire, shuddering. The kisses were getting to him.

Daringly, Seventeen fondled the tented area, swallowing loudly. Unbridled and hardly gentle; was this what they were, what that evolving to.

"Horny?" he chuckled, squeezing to emphasize. "You're poking me, kid. Damn! Why, I do think I've underestimated you."

Baby blue eyes fixated sensually on Trunks, staring him down. He wanted, no, needed to push that Saiyan over the edge.

"I bet you're a good fuck, package like that..."

"I-is that...all I am?"

Hands shifted, lowering to press the android more firmly against his body.

Hips rolled into his touch, eyes fluttering closed, fighting to stay open.

Taking a step forward, knee hitting the wall, he hiked it up between the android's thin legs, rubbing. Used the action to pin the android's hand over his own arousal. Brought one hand up to lace into black silk, tipped his head back to watch his face as he pointedly brought his leg up, rubbing a touch harder against him.

Eyes nearly choked out of color with the size of his pupils.

Trunks brought his free hand down, fingers tracing the lines of his ribcage before sweeping down to grasp the android completely up, lifting him clean off the ground.

Snaked the other hand down to grab his arousal tight in his palm. Held him still with the overall larger build pressing him against the wall.

Everything screamed to take him, blood singing for it.

Eyes snapping open, Trunks glared hotly into lighter blue eyes. Ice.

Choked on the need to take without a care for what happened, mind screaming to pull back.

This was meant for someone who fucking cared. Fuck.

Jerking forward, Trunks made sure to let the android feel just what he'd done to him.


End file.
